true feelings
by kid kay
Summary: sakura though it was sasuke who was always her hero but not this time it's naruto ...... lemons in later chapters


_**aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! help screamed sakura as kakashi draged her **_

_**away and then through her over his shoulder kidnapping her he ran off into the tree **_

_**tops with sasuke ,and naruto right behind him sakura was able to hit kakashi a good **_

_**time in the shoulder and he droped her naruto caught her as she fell sasuke said nice **_

_**kech naruto and now take sakura away from here naruto ran off with sakura in his **_

_**arms , came to a nearby waterfall he hind her behind the water and said he would be **_

_**back i have to go help sasuke naruto hurried off to help sasuke with kakashi naruto **_

_**and sasuke fought hard but kakashi was to strong and kakashi said after i'm done **_

_**toying with yall i'll find sakura an.. shutup naruto said and then he said i'll kill you if **_

_**ever lay another hand on sakura , kakashi laughed at him and said you couldn't beat **_

_**me if you tried and then sasuke used his dragon fire style jutsu and naruto was using **_

_**the nine tailed foxes calkra and almost killed kakashi with his shadow clones beating **_

_**him up nad sasuke sain good work and gave the final blow ad killed kakashi . naruto **_

_**where is sakura said sasuke naruto said follow me. sasuke and naruto went to the **_

_**waterfall naruto said wait here and went up to get sakura, sakura naruto yelled sakura **_

_**yelled back i'm over here naruto got her down to sasuke asked her are you ok she said **_

_**yes just then naruto ran away to his little apartment . sasuke tell me how u defeated **_

_**kakashi asked sakura i didn't really do anything ask naruto what he did hes the one **_

_**that beat kakashi sence less i just finished the job ha said sakura said he did all that **_

_**just to protect me yeah he did you should go thank him for all he did for you sakura **_

_**said ok but still thank you anyway for what you did do sakura went to narutos **_

_**apartment that night since she figured that he was there at that time she knocked on **_

_**his door naruto answered and oh hey sakura wats up may i come in naruto he oh yea **_

_**sure sasuke told me everything that you did to keep me safe than you very much **_

_**naruto oh yea it wasn't much but it is to me naruto , oh yea , yes it is to me since that **_

_**tells me that you really do like me alot that means alot to me so thank you very much , **_

_**well your welc... sakura kissed him before he could finish his sentence she wraped **_

_**her arms around his neck naruto kissed her back and wraped his arms arounds her **_

_**waist and he back away from her kiss , whats wrong naruto nothing its just .. dont you **_

_**still like sasuke well not as much as i did before but what you did for me is .. well it **_

_**means alot to me so just let me thank you the way i want to oh ok sakura may i take **_

_**your coat oh ok here naruto turned around and saw sakura naked he choked out you **_

_**were just wearing that coat only sakura walked toward him and whispered in his ear **_

_**yes and this is my way of thanking you and then she pushed back againsted the wall **_

_**and kissed him she pulled him to her as he kissed her back sakura stared to take off **_

_**his jacket when there was a knock at his door sakura put coat back on and naruto **_

_**answered the door it was sasuke hey have you sakura yea shes here oh she is can i **_

_**come in and talk to her yea sure come in hey sakura can i talk to you yes ,sasuke **_

_**whispered in her ear will came over my house tomorrow yea sure but why , you'll find **_

_**out then . ok bye sasuke bye sakura and bye naruto bye sasuke . door shuts the door **_

_**behind sasuke and turns around and sakura was naked again and this as she hugged **_

_**and kissed him she locked the door and took off his jacket and started to take his shirt **_

_**as she did he stopped and took it off his self and sakura got a full look of his body **_

_**with a sixpack and he was so muscular she said to her self and then kiss kissed him **_

_**again and started to undo his pants when he stopped her whats wrong naruto dont **_

_**you still like me well yea i do but , but what naruto i'm tring to thank you but just a **_

_**simply thank you is good enough for me you dont have to sleep with me to thank me **_

_**find but this was a one time deal naruto i'll only give you a day to think this over ok **_

_**yeah fine whatever the next day sakura came over to see him that morning he was still **_

_**asleep when she came knocking on his door he woke up and answered the door she **_

_**came in and looked at naruto wearing nothing but his boxers have you thought about **_

_**my awfare yeah and its still the same answer WHAT!! why not naruto cause sasuke **_

_**likes you but your so blind to that so just go to him but naruto i wouldn't awfare if i **_

_**didn't want to yeah i know but it's wrong since you dont love me sakura , sakura said **_

_**but i do under her breath just then sakura went to the door and locked it and then **_

_**turned to naruto who was standing at the foot of hs bed she walked to him and **_

_**pushed him down on the bed and before he could move she jumped and landed with a **_

_**leg on each side of him and she was sitting on his abdominal then she grabed each of **_

_**his arms and put them above his head and she used chalkra to hold him there and **_

_**then she kissed him on the lips then she noticed that he was kissing her back so she **_

_**let go of his arms and put her arms on his chest and he didn't even noticed that she **_

_**let go of his arms and before he knew it he was on top of her and when he went to **_

_**stop sakura pushed him up just a lil so she could un button her shirt and then she **_

_**brought him back down and started to kiss him again and before he could stop he had **_

_**his right hand rubbing her left side just then he pulled him self up and looked down at **_

_**her and though about what he was doing and then she came up to meet his lips and **_

_**kissed him and pulled him back down and rolled him over so she was on top of him **_

_**and she sat up and finshed pulling off her shirt as he looked at her he wanted to do **_

_**this but he knew that is wasn't right so he stoped her from taking off her bra and sat **_

_**up with her still on him they were chest to chest when she wrapped her arms around **_

_**his nech and whispered in his ear are you going to kick me out again or will you let me **_

_**just then she took her left hand slid it down his boxers and he gasped at it and with **_

_**her right arm she pushed him down so he was laing down and she took her hand out **_

_**of his boxers and had both of her hands on his chest and before she could kiss him **_

_**he said is this what you really want and she said yes and he said ok fine and grabed **_

_**by her lower sides and rolled her over so he was on top and then she said if we keep **_

_**rolling we'll roll off the bed so she pushedhim off and stund up and he sat up where **_

_**his legs were off the bed and she grabed one of his arms and pulled him up off the **_

_**bed and walked into the living room where there was some room and she laid down on **_

_**the floor and pulled him with her and she rolled him over so she was on top and she **_

_**kissed him this time she frenched kissed him as she explored his mouth she felt her **_

_**bra being messed with then she felt it come undone and then it fell down her arms she **_

_**sat and took it off and took narutos hand and cupped over one of her 44 D size breast **_

_**and just then a large and loud banging sound at the door so sakura went into narutos **_

_**bedroom and shut the door naruto grabed a pair of pants and answered the door it **_

_**was sasuke again hey sasuke wats up he said nothing naruto have you seen sakura **_

_**uhhhh? no i haven't ok well when you see her tell her i need to talk to her ok yeah sure **_

_**bye hey wait a sec. said sasuke thats a bra naruto you sli dog did i enterup something **_

_**uh.. yeah oh i'm sorry i'll be leaving now and without a word sakura came out of his **_

_**bed room and said thats enough to many enteruptions i'll be back tomorrow night and **_

_**she got dressed and kissed naruto one last time before living but before she turn the **_

_**knob naruto grabed her arm and pulled her to him and said why bother and put a arm **_

_**around he waist and and kissed and then let go of her and he finished getting dressed **_

_**and showed her out and went off to train as she was standing out side his apartment **_

_**she remember sasuke and ran off to meet up with him and she did hey sasuke sakura **_

_**there you where have you oh that doesn't matter so what did you want to talk to me **_

_**about well lets go to my house frist ok , yeah sure they walked all the way there **_

_**without a work and as soon as sasuke shut the door grabed her around her waist and **_

_**said why do you tease me so what are you talking about sasuke you know being over **_

_**there at narutos without a bra on what were you gonig to do sleep with him what if i **_

_**was whats it to you , you know what it's to me dont play stupid i know how smart you **_

_**are anyway while i have you this close , he kissed her she of course issed him back **_

_**and then he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her up **_

_**the stairs to his bed room through her on his bed and laid on top of herher unbutton **_

_**her shirt and pulled off his own shirt she stopped him by holding him up sakura what **_

_**is it , this doesn't isn't right what do you mean sakura i mean this isn't right but this is **_

_**why i wanted you to come over , bu. sasuke kissed her before she could finish sasuke! **_

_**what SAKURA what is it ow sasuke your hurting me let go if my arm ow sasuke , sorry **_

_**sakura its just that , that i cant help it i do love you sakura what i love and you just **_

_**tease me by being with naruto sasuke why did you always blow me off cause you wont **_

_**understand , try me i couldn't because of my brother itachi infact it still isn't safe for **_

_**you to be with me so you better go and be with naruto sasuke started to get off . NO **_

_**sasuke sakura pulled sasuke back to her i dont care sasuke cause you'll be there to **_

_**save me sasuke , sakura , shutup sasuke sakura said softly be freo sasuke could say **_

_**aword sakura kissed him but sasuke pulled away no you would just be a weakness **_

_**that itachi could use againsted me so go and be with naruto aleast untill i can kill **_

_**itachi then we can be together okbut sasuke no buts sakura you heard yes i know but **_

_**sakura this is important to well ok sasuke fine but just until itachi is dead goodbye **_

_**sasuke , sasuke got off her and let her get up sakura rebutton her shirt and kissed **_

_**sasuke one last time slam the door as sakura left.hey sakura oh hey naruto so naruto **_

_**when do you want to meet up , what you still want to , well ya duh hey naruto how **_

_**about tonight at your apartment sure hey naruto i just thought of something , what oh **_

_**you'll see night at eleven tonight um ok well see you in two hours bye ya watever bye **_

_**sakura. knock knock coming , hinata what are you donig here she's with me sakura ? **_

_**yeah what i-i-i dont understand well i already told hinata what to do what do you mean **_

_**just let us in uh? ok ? hey naruto oh hey hinata hinata you know what come with me **_

_**naruto um ok (hinata takes naruto into his bedroom)so wats up oh nothing you nothing **_

_**i'll be in there in min sakura locks the door and walks into the bedroom when she **_

_**gives hinata a wink and and hinata push naruto down on to the bed and kisses him **_

_**and starts to undress him and he stops her from continuing and says what the heck is **_

_**going on here what you desever naruto said hinata what do you mean well naruto you **_

_**have saved me from neji so sakura said this is how i can thank you so i agreed and **_

_**plus i like you alot wait a sec. dont i get a word i this why ofcourse naruto what is it **_

_**well um i dont want to with y'all i mean i do but not like this shouldn't it be at the right **_

_**moment well ya he does have a point sakura yea i know he does but if he doesn't want **_

_**to now than he'll never want to yea i will fine naruto you want to be turned on hinata **_

_**come um yes sakura what sakura mmmm... sakura kissed hinata wow! said naruto are **_

_**you turned on now naruto um sakura i dont think he is i guess your right hinata oh i **_

_**am yes hinata go get on the bed like i showed you um yes sakura naruto get off the **_

_**bed , ok? um sakura what are you doing sakura quite hinata yes sakura , sakura put a **_

_**leg on each side of hinata and unziped her jacket and to sakuras surprize hinata was **_

_**wearing only a bra under her jacket hinata was doing her usall fingur motion as sakura **_

_**stared at hinatas body sakura is there a problem huh oh no hinata i was ju... it nothing **_

_**sakura looked at naruto who was staring quite closely at the two girls hinata i want you **_

_**to slow unzip my shirt um ok sakura hinata obeyed and did as she was told sakura **_

_**whispered into hinatas ear i think naruto is turned on now just look at him naruto with **_

_**wide eyes as the two girls who each were topless on his bed makeing out sakura and **_

_**hinata stopped and looked at naruto and asked him he was ready now and he said **_

_**now y'all get dressed and leave please said naruto sakura got off of hinata and got **_

_**dressed and fine your lost but i will be back goodbye naruto sakura had left but hinata **_

_**was just now getting up off the bed and getting dressed and she said very quitely **_

_**good bye naruto when she went to open the door to leave naruto put his hand on the **_

_**door whitch stopped her from opening the door huh what is it naruto hinata do you **_

_**like me alot umm well .. yes naruto i do very much hinata where are going after you **_

_**leave um i will be at kebas why if you want you can stay here for now on if you want i **_

_**mean i do have two bedrooms after all i dont use the other one huh really i can stay **_

_**here with you naruto well sure hinata smiled and said i do wish to stay here thank you **_

_**very much um yea sure well do you want to go get your stuff um yes um naruto will you **_

_**come and help me with my things please um yea sure i'll help you if you want me to **_

_**um ok well than follow me than ok keeba im home keeba i'm in here hinata hey keeba **_

_**may speak to yea i'm coming oh hey naruto hey keeba so what did you need hinata um **_

_**is it ok if i move out and move in with naruto cause i don... hinata yea it's ok you have **_

_**to have my premtion ok hinata um yea your right keeba oh hinata where's your stuff at **_

_**so we can move it back to my apartment oh yes naruto this way just let pack first then **_

_**we can move it here i'll help pack ok um sure. ok hinata the packings done so are you **_

_**ready um yea naruto ok lets get moveing um yea but were going to have make more **_

_**than one trip not if i help y'all move to oh please do keeba well lets get going then ok **_

_**ok is this all of your stuff um all but one well since i'm heading back that way i'll walk **_

_**you back oh ok thank you keeba um i'll be right back naruto huh oh ok hinata . well **_

_**here it is well thank you for walking me oh well i was coming back this way anyway oh **_

_**yea thats right um well bye keeba good bye hinata , hinata was walking out of the **_

_**home , hinata wait i'm going to miss you living with oh um i'm sorry , its ok hinata but i **_

_**please forgive me when do this do wh.. hinata drops the box when keeba kisses her **_

_**hinata kisses him back keeba wrappes his arms around hinatas waist thus pulling her **_

_**closer to him hinata wrappes her arms around keebas neck hinata walks out of keebas **_

_**embrace and kiss um keeba you know i have strong feeling for nar-nar-naruto yea i **_

_**know hinata but i couldn't help myself it's just that i like you so much hinata um i **_

_**understand what you mean but i better go bye keba bye hinata . there hinata i was **_

_**woundering when you was coming back oh you worried not really worried more like **_

_**inpatient oh really ok so where's the other bed oh yea come here it's next to mind **_

_**hinata's bed is four feet from narutos bed it is one of those pull-out of the walls bed**_

_**here it is well check it out ... ummmmm it's comfy ummmmm do you have a **_

_**dresser i can out my cloths yeah right over here well if you need anything else come **_

_**find me i wil be at the training field or at the romen hut ok bye with that he was gone **_

_**... oh naruto if i could i would be the best thing ever to you and you would never **_

_**let anyone ever hurt you again cause i love you ... (hinata got up and left the **_

_**apartment) hey hinata called sakura from behind oh hello sakura what are you doing **_

_**today oh i ummmm hey hinata follow me please oh ok sure sakura ... sakura jumped **_

_**into the trees and hinata followed close behind her and after a few mins. or so they **_

_**were in this quiet and peacful meadow hey hinata do you really like naruto as much as **_

_**you say you do cause i'm starting to like him myself and i know you liked him first so**_

_**if you still are in love with him i will back off ok ... hey sakura ummmm do i look **_

_**beautiful or pretty said hinata with her head hung low... hinata you are drop **_

_**gourgeus said sakura walking over to hinata and lefting her head with her hand and **_

_**caressed her face softly oh sakura you are to nice said hinata huggin sakura tightly**_

_**oh sakura if you were a boy i would wanna go out with you so bad ... oh hinata are **_

_**you serious about that ... oh sakura i am dead serious ... oh hina---- hey guys there**_

_**ya'll are i've been lookin for ya'll every where hey what is with ya'll hugging like that **_

_**huh oh no reason (said sakura pulin away from hinata) what do you want naruto oh **_

_**nothing i was just bored well i'll see ya'll later i got to go bye oh yea i'll be at the **_

_**apartment if ya need me ok bye oh sakura i got to go too i have some errands to run **_

_**c-ya later ok bye hinata ... hmmm i wonder if naruto told us that for a reason i **_

_**think i'll got see him ... knock knock knock i'm comin said naruto opening the **_

_**door oh hey sakura whats up would you like to come in oh sure soo have you decided **_

_**on your answer yet oh yeah that ummm i dont think so sakura i think i should do that **_

_**with someone who i love and they love be back the same way you know ... yeah i **_

_**know and i'm trying to say i love you naruto huh what did you say sakura huh oh **_

_**nothing naruto oh please naruto at least kiss me with passion saku-- naruto was cute**_

_**of by sakura lips on his naruto kissed back with wrapping his arms around her tiny **_

_**waiste sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible**_

_**and naruto was taken by her lovely kiss and pulled sakura back into his room and **_

_**tripped over the railings and onto his bed and sakura waisted no time she got postion**_

_**by putin a leg on each side of him and then she took one of her hands a and slipped it **_

_**down his pants and naruto moaned in her mouth as he felt hre givin him a hand job**_

_**sakura stopped and sat up on him like she was layin on him and in one swife move **_

_**took of her dress and had nothin on but her bra and underware and naruto was stund**_

_**at her beatiful body again but he was brought back by sakura words... now naruto do **_

_**you wanna this time or should i get dressed but sakura knew the answer cause she **_

_**could feel narutos erection begining ummm sakura i guess i could give you what you **_

_**want ummmm am i enterupting something i am most sorry i will leave huh oh hinata**_

_**no i said i would back off so i wil leave said sakura as she grabbed her dress and put **_

_**it on and began to leave ... naruto's thoughts man sakura if you only knew how**_

_**bad i want you but your sasuke's girl ... hey naruto huh i'll be back tommorow **_

_**i'll give you another chance think about ok bye... bye sakura ... that night hinata**_

_**came home she was so hyper that naruto didn't even think she was ok ... naruto i'm**_

_**fine i'm just kinda drunkish--ly hey naruto do you wanna ... thats when hinata **_

_**passed out on her bed... hmmmm i guess i better get her night close on her naruto **_

_**softly unzipped hinata's jacketand stopped when he noticed that , that was the only **_

_**thing besides a black bra she had on under it so he took it the rest of the way off and **_

_**even took off her bra but tried not to stare to much and then there was her pants and **_

_**under them she had on string bikini black underware he left them on though.. then he **_

_**dug in her draw untill he found and small tank top and and some lil soft like shorts **_

_**and he put them on her softly... and around 1 a.m. and he went to bed and 30 mins. **_

_**later he felt something get into his bed and then he felt someone's warm arms wrap **_

_**around his waist and cuddled up to him , he finally heard them speak in was soft and **_

_**sweet naruto it's me hinata i wanted to sleep with you tonight he wrapped his arms **_

_**around her waist and pulled her tight to him and then at noon that day he woke to find **_

_**hinata laying under him with her legs wrapped around his legs and he felt her soft lips **_

_**against his he pulled up quickly and woke hinata huh what wrong naruto huh ... **_

_**hinata how did we end up like this i dont know but i like it ...**_


End file.
